Captain Z: The New Arc
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: Years have passed since the War with Mother Brain over Video Land. But all is no longer well, War has returned to Video Land, renamed GameLand. A New Threat as arrived and Prince Lance needs a new Champion to be Game Master. Be gentle with reviews please.


**Captain Z: The Game Master**

* * *

><p><em>I had to get this out of my head before it exploded. I couldn't help it. I do not own game characters except Prince Lance, Derek and Lunette. I chose the letter Z because it can be considered an N turned 90 degrees.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: GameLand<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Lunette. Dating a career YouTuber was never easy. Derek spent most of his time uploading himself playing various video games. It ranged from old school to the new Gen… even computer games. Lunette loved him deeply, but she couldn't help but feel cheated in her life. She use to love games so much, loved watching her older brother play while growing up. She even happily supported Derek's choice of career, it got him some fame, and he made decent money at his regular job as a game tester. But he rarely spent much time on their relationship. Lunette often spent her days by herself, trying not to be bothered by the sounds of Derek talking to his video and game. After a year into the relationship, Lunette felt miserable. She avoided playing any games herself, despite the fact she was actually fairly good at them. Her relationship with a gamer had soured her view on games, which left her feeling bitter. Lunette worked a regular nine to five job as a nurse in pediatrics. Which left her feeling worn out at the end of each shift, and on occasional, after one of her charges died or started getting worse, defeated. Having a pair of arms to fall into at the end of the day would have been nice, but Lunette didn't have that luxury.<p>

She entered the two bedroom apartment she shared with Derek. The lights were off and it was completely dark in the apartment. It had been a late shift when Lunette was called down to the trauma floor to help with a victim of domestic violence. A woman had been brought in, having been stabbed several times with her seven year old son who had a few minor injuries himself. His mother didn't make it, tragically. Lunette's shift ran til 9 PM. But Lunette found it odd that there wasn't any lights on in the apartment. She felt around for a switch and flicked it, only to discover the electricity was out. She sighed, this was not her night. She went to Derek's game room and saw a light coming from the bottom of the door. Something was on, which meant electricity… she opened the door and saw Derek asleep on his keyboard. The screen was on, but everything else around him was dead. He still had his sound blocking headphones on. She sighed, he fell asleep again playing and uploading. She went to turn the monitor off, knowing he'd be mad if it had a screen burn imprint on it. When her hand got close to the off button, a tiny jolt of static jumped from the screen to her fingers. She jumped back, retracting her hand instinctively to avoid injury. She looked down at her hand and didn't seen any electric burn on her fingers, but static buzzed and sparked around her fingers. Strange.

"I found it…" She heard a voice. She at first thought it was Derek, but when she looked down at him, he hadn't even budged. She pinched the bridge of her nose, she must be that tired… she reached for the off button again and this time a thicker more powerful arc of electricity jumped from the screen and grabbed her hand, as if corporeal. Lunette gasped and tried to yank her arm back, only to find something pulled on her arm just as hard, preventing her escape.  
>"I found you, Game Master!" A raspy voice spoke louder, sending a chill down Lunette's spine. She looked up and saw a face flicker over the computer screen. Their eyes were gouged out, but no blood or injury had been sustained. The cheeks were hollowed in and Lunette could make out every bone in the person's face. They had long black raggy hair that looked dead and dirty. Panic gripped Lunette as she tried to free her arm more desperately. During the struggle, she took note Derek had still not budged, he probably couldn't hear anything. Suddenly she was being pulled towards the screen again, only this time, Lunette's struggle for freedom gave were to no avail as her arm slowly disappeared into the screen. Lunette shouted for Derek, as she gripped the desk for leverage. The pull was getting stronger as her body was being forced over the desk towards the screen. What was going on?! Now her legs were being pulled through the screen as Lunette's grip on the desk was wavering. She tried one last time,<br>"Derek! Help me!" She screamed as loud as she could, just before her hand lost grip and she was pulled completely into the screen, her scream fading out. The screen slowly turned off as Derek came to,

"Huh? Lu?" he mumbled sleepily and looked around, seeing no signs of his girlfriend. He stretched and removed his headphones.  
>"I better call it a night…" he said to himself as he left the game room for the bedroom.<p>

Lunette shouted and screamed as she was pulled through what looked like the inside of a circuit pathway, the grip on her hand still pulling her along. Lunette could see several portals as she was pulled along. She didn't understand what was going on, or how any of this was possible.

"You're mine now…" Lunette heard the raspy voice again. Everything inside her told her if she did not get free, her doom laid dead ahead. She mustered as much courage as she could as her instinct to survive and fight kicked in,

"Get…" she rounded her body around and prepared to kick out,

"Offa me!" She demanded and kicked at the electricity that had a hold of her. Surprisingly, she made contact with something corporeal. Her kick must have hit just right because the electricity let her arm go,

"No!" The raspy voice howled as the electricity retracted back faster than Lunette was falling. Lunette watched with confusion and astonishment, what exactly was that. Before she could try to analyze the situation anymore she felt as if gravity had tilted and she began falling towards one of the portals.

"Oh no!" she yelped as she tried to reach out for something to grab. A light burst through the portal and engulfed Lunette. It was so bright, she had to shield her eyes as she fell through the portal. But not even a second after passing through, she collided with something hard and sturdy.  
>"Ow!" she winced and opened her eyes, she was laying on some kind of marble floor. She could hear footsteps approaching, several. Great, what now? Lunette hesitantly looked up to see who was coming and saw several people she instantly recognized running to her, but one she did not.<p>

"By Sony… it's her!" the person she didn't recognize gasped as they looked upon Lunette in wonderment. He was male, dressed in regal clothing but yet looked ready for battle.

"I don't believe it…" Lunette looked to the left of the male and saw what appeared to be Dirk the Daring from Dragon's Lair

"Way past cool!" Lunette looked to the far right and saw Sonic the Hedgehog, she looked at the last person and saw it was Claire Redfield from Resident Evil.

"How do we know it's the right one? She doesn't look like a Game Master." Dirk said, his suspicions up.

"Where am I?" Lunette mumbled and struggled to get up, but found her legs wouldn't work. The prince looking man knelt down and touched her shoulder,

"Easy there, lass, you had quite the journey." Lunette couldn't stop her eyes from jumping to each character she knew so well. But how were they real.

"What's going on? How are you all here?" She kept asking, her confusion only spiraling.

"Might as well answer her, get the shock over with quickly, we don't have time." Claire said, Sonic nodded, agreeing with Claire.

"You're right…" the prince said and turned back to Lunette and helped her into a sitting position.  
>"Now, I know this is going to be hard to swallow… but you're in GameLand, my kingdom. I am Prince Lance, these are…"<p>

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Claire Redfield and Dirk the Daring." Lunette finished for him, catching him off guard. Sonic looked up at Dirk with a smug look,

"Does that convince you she's the real deal?" he asked with a smug tone, Dirk just glared at him.

"Real deal? I'm more real than any of you are…" Lunette said before she could stop herself. They all looked at her, not knowing what to say back, but Lance's grip on her shoulders got a little tighter,

"Lass, you were brought here… before we could summon you, by Alma… her powers are beyond anything we've ever seen before, and they go far beyond what she was originally created for… you were chosen, to be our champion. You must help us defeat Alma and her army and restore peace and order to GameLand…" Lance spoke quickly, his tone growing dire.

"Alma? From FEAR? How is that possible?" Lunette asked, Claire stepped in,

"We are bound by our creator's protocols, so we can't exceed what were programmed. But somehow Alma did… we think she somehow obtained an ancient relic which allowed her to break her creation protocols. She's taking over GameLand!" she said.

"What does it have to do with me? What kind of champion can I be? I mean… I'm just a normal woman…" Lunette said,

"The Power Glove prophesied your coming. If Alma manages to gain control of each relic and take over GameLand, it'll only be a matter of time before she tries to take over your world…" Dirk said. Lunette looked down, trying to absorb everything.

"Alma has already taken over half of GameLand… our worlds are gone." Sonic said, looking at Dirk and Claire. Lunette looked up at them, seeing the defeated and pained expressions. She knew what it was like to lose her home…

"But how can I help? I don't have any special powers or weapons… I don't even know the first thing about being a champion." Lunette mumbled, Lance smiled,

"There are 10 ancient relics, each with their own unique ability and power. But one was created solely for the game master…" With that, he helped Lunette up on wobbly feet,

"Come." He guided Lunette down a hallway and through a gold plated door with a glove marking on it. In the middle of the room, hovering over a small pedestal was a Power Glove, the one designed for the original Nintendo console.

"The Power Glove. It has special powers, powers only the Game Master can use." Lunette looked it over, it wasn't as bulky and poorly designed as the original concept was. It was nicely shaped, decorated with circuitry markings and a flat plate over the forearm which had the controls required to use in a video game. Lunette felt it looked designed for a male though.

"Are you sure I can use it?" She asked Lance, who looked at her confused,

"Alma targeted you… if she believes you're the Game Master… then the glove will prove that…" he said and looked back at the glove, the others gathered around, waiting for Lunette to take the glove. She hesitantly stepped forth and looked over the glove once more. It looked cool, despite everything… and she couldn't help wonder what all she would be able to do with it. She reached for it with her right hand. Everyone watched with baited breaths. Claire was wringing her hands as Sonic tapped his foot slightly impatiently. Dirk crossed his arms while Lance clenched his fists at his side. They were so full of hope and worry… they had become desperate in their battle against Alma. Lunette could see and feel that… after hesitating for only a moment, she grabbed the glove and there was another flash of bright light which blinded all. When the light dimmed, Lunette was wearing the glove on her right arm, it fit perfectly, and even changed a little. It was now a black silk and fingerless, cutting off at the first knuckle. Four of her knuckles were adorned with small rubies. And the plate had turned into an oval with a directional pad, a pause button, and 5 different colored buttons along the face and what looked like a power monitor. Lunette flexed her hand and tested the weight of the glove, it felt super light. Everyone gazed upon her with awe and renewed hope. The last thing everyone noticed though was the clothes Lunette now wore. She was wearing tight fitting dark denim pants with fuzzy heels**_(AN: Ugg boots with heels)_**, a belt with the Nintendo Logo on it, a pink short sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless vest over it, with the an Z emblem on it. Lunette looked herself over, astonished. As everyone began to smile, hope filling their eyes, a voice boomed over them,

"Behold, champion of GameLand, Captain Z." The voice was powerful and deep. The four seem to recognize the voice and smiled even brighter. Lunette couldn't help but smile back,

"Name's Lunette." She added, the others gathered around her happily, cheering for their champion.

* * *

><p><em>(That's it for now. Be gentle in reviews please.)<em>


End file.
